goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
June Havoc
June Havoc was an actress and singer. Biography Born Ellen June Hovick in Vancouver, Canada, she worked as a child vaudeville performer and later actress under the tutelage of her mother, before eloping in 1928 and striking out on her own, making her Broadway debut in 1936's Forbidden Melody. Havoc also appeared in such films as When My Baby Smiles At Me, The Story of Molly X and A Return to Salem's Lot as well as appearing in General Hospital and writing the play Marathon '33. Havoc passed away in 2010. Singing Havoc made her stage musical debut in A Connecticut Yankee and originated the roles of Gladys Bumps in Pal Joey and Montana in Mexican Hayride. She also played Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and Miss Hannigan in Annie. Havoc sang in several of her film roles, beginning with Four Jacks and a Jill (where she performed the solo "I Haven't a Thing to Wear") and several times in the musical film Hello Frisco, Hello and Hi Diddle Diddle (which featured the solos "I Loved You Too Little, Too Late" and "The Man With the Big Sombrero.") Film Four Jacks and a Jill (1942) *I Haven't a Thing to Wear (solo) *Boogie Woogie Conga Sing Your Worries Away (1942) *Cindy Lou McWilliams Hello Frisco, Hello (1943) *Hello, Frisco! *By the Watermelon Vine (Lindy Lou) *By the Watermelon Vine (Lindy Lou)(reprise)(duet) *The Dance of the Grizzly Bear *Gee, But It's Great to Meet a Friend from Your Home Town (duet) *Strike Up the Band (Here Comes a Sailor)(contains solo lines) *I've Got a Gal in Every Port (contains solo lines) Hi Diddle Diddle (1943) *I Loved You Too Little, Too Late (solo) *The Man With the Big Sombrero (solo) Casanova in Burlesque (1944) *Who Took Me Home Last Night? (solo) Stage A Connecticut Yankee (1936) *Finale Pal Joey (1940)(originated the role) *You Mustn't Kick It Around (contains solo lines) *That Terrific Rainbow (contains solo lines) *Joey Looks Into the Future *The Flower Garden of My Heart (contains solo lines) *Plant You Now, Dig You Later (contains solo lines) *I Could Write a Book (Reprise) Mexican Hayride (1944)(originated the role) *Count Your Blessings (contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1982) *The Worst Pies in London (solo) *Poor Thing (solo) *My Friends (duet) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *Wait (solo) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God, That's Good (contains solo lines) *By the Sea (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Parlor Songs (duet) *Searching (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Annie (1983) *Little Girls (solo) *Easy Street (contains solo lines) *Easy Street (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Little Girls (Reprise)(solo) Gallery havocopal.jpg|'Opal' in Four Jacks and a Jill. havocroxey.jpg|'Roxey Rochelle' in Sing Your Worries Away. havocdurant.jpg|'Gladys Bumps' and Ludlow Lowell in Pal Joey. havocbeulah.png|'Beulah Clancy' in Hello Frisco, Hello. havocleslie.jpg|'Leslie Quayle' in Hi Diddle Diddle. havoclillian.png|'Lillian Colman' in Casanova in Burlesque. Havoc, June Havoc, June